The Instructor
by aowen
Summary: What would happen if the war didn't happen. How would Four feel about everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note... I do not own Divergent or the characters. I have read Divergent, Insurgent, and Free Four so I won't publish the next chapter because there is a little spoiler. I've never wrote fanfiction before so please Read and Review.**

Dauntless meetings. The phrase alone just seems odd. Four of us are sitting in a room with a large table and chair around the edge of it, even though I'm the only one occupying one. Lauren is sitting on the end of the table, legs crossed and elbows resting on her knees trying not to fall asleep. Eric is circling the table like a hawk. The annoying little punk, I should have thrown a knife at him when we were initiates. I'm surprised how often that thought comes up now.

Training has changed drastically in just two years. I wish it hadn't. Training was hard, it's supposed to be. Training prepares you for life in the Dauntless compound. Max keeps talking about how training will be this year and I've already said my peace so no need for me to pay attention to this. I remember my training, not fondly, but it brought me here. Lauren and I have been friends since we were initiates. She agrees with me about the training but neither of us are Dauntless leaders so our opinions don't matter. I look over at Lauren, her eyes have started to glaze enough I am starting to see Eric's reflection. I slide my foot over and kick the part of her knee that hangs over the edge. She jumps a little but gives me a gratified look and I nod back.

"Alright, so here is how we will split it up. Lauren, you will take the Dauntless-born and Four, you will take the transfers." Max says.

That shocks us all. One of the only reasons I agreed to do this was because it would only be a part-time job and I could still focus on leaving after. Lauren was supposed to work with me and Eric would take the Dauntless-born since they wouldn't be so worried about him killing them.

Max can sense that we are confused so he continues, "Four, you're going to more effective with the initiates because they don't know what your name stands for."

Max doesn't sugar coat things or give unneeded long explanations. I only had four fears as an initiate. I have only four fears now. Everyone in Dauntless knows this. Only a handful knows what my fears are but only having four fears gets you recognition. I don't argue with Max but I do notice that Eric has stopped circling and his knuckles are white with rage on the chair beside me. Eric is livid which means he did not know that this was coming.

"Eric, you can look in on each as you have time" Max says flatly.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry this has taken so long. Major writer's block and the story just isn't coming together in order. I hope you like this and I'll update soon I hope.**

When the meeting is over Lauren and I clear out quickly and head down to the Pit. I hate coming up to the Pire simply because I hate walking down to the Pit after. Would it have killed Dauntless to install railings when this was built? Oh well, there is nothing to do now but deal with the fear and hope it goes away. We told Zeke and Shauna we would meet them in Zeke's apartment when we were done up here. I wish we would have decided to meet for dinner instead but since Zeke and Shauna both have siblings at the Choosing Ceremony tonight they really don't want to deal with the masses. When Lauren and I get to the bottom we head to his apartment and I intentionally keep a couple steps behind her as we near the door. As I planned, Lauren reaches the door before me and then looks back and tries to set me on fire with her eyes. I can't help but laugh at her; she reached the door first so she has to go in first.

"You suck," she directs at me then starts knocking. "Alright, we're coming in and I swear if you make me puke I'll throw a knife at you both. Cake does not taste good the second time."

Mm… cake. We cover our eyes as we walk in but Zeke and Shauna just laugh and Zeke throws some freshly folded socks at us. Zeke and Shauna are sitting on his couch so Lauren throws herself on his bed and I head for the chair in the corner by his well-stocked mini fridge and start to look for a snack. His room is always clean and filled with food, not because he does it but because his mom comes here every few days and cleans the place up. She is Dauntless but the good kind of Dauntless that makes me feel like this is my home. Zeke's mom has always treated me like one of her own and I have always been thankful for her not prying but always accepting.

"Toss me a beer," Zeke says.

"Mom came and stocked you up I see" I say as I toss the bottle at him.

"God bless that woman. She's a saint." He says with a smile

Shauna and Lauren have been talking the whole time. Girl talk by the sound of their giggling. I hate giggling. Zeke interrupts them with a pair of underwear in Lauren's face. She draws back to punch him but then, with a smile, gets up and puts them away. "What the hell Laur," Shauna says looking completely shocked.

"Oh, I'm just going to save that energy for his little brother." She smiles back. We all can't help but laugh. Lauren is tough but she's not cruel. Lauren has always been fair and level headed, believing in thinking before acting, all rare in Dauntless. "So, since I brought up the elephant in the room, any thoughts?" Lauren says.

"They'll come back," Shauna decides, "Lynn and Uriah love this place too much not to stay. Lynn cut all her hair off this morning. She wouldn't fit in anywhere but here."

I see Zeke's face drop a little and I know that Uriah was very quiet this morning. "Speaking of initiates," I interject, "time to get to them." Zeke finishes his beer and tosses it in the trash and we all head out. Lauren and I walk with the crowd until we have to go to the net. Zeke nods and Shauna waves as we walk up the steps and wait. Then there is a shadow.


End file.
